The Underbeast's Pens!
by Headphones -HP
Summary: It's a story, about the life of several people. You should read it! AU, Marshal Lee x Fionna OC included R&R Helpful


**_Disclaimer:_ I fail to own Adventure Time at any time for any reason. Reuploaded due to spelling and Grammer errors previous. **

_**Secondary 'Disclaimer': I am hish editor! I am a writer here as well, although i do not write Adventure Time. I write about orange ninjas! So much orange... Anyway, onto business! I also admit that i do not own Adventure Time, or anything related to it. I never will. No reason to. Don't try and convince me otherwise, i'm very stubborn!**_

One Winter's day in the state of Washington a boy named James Dalton Hamilton was strolling his way to school. His black and blue backpack was pressed firmly against his back, and it held his books. He wore a scarf around his neck, letting some of it drape over his left shoulder. He had on a Black trench coat underneath a plain gray shirt with a thermal long sleeve shirt underneath blue jeans, ripped at the knee's from scuffles and falling down, and such simple black shoes with white laces completes his outfit.

On his way to school he notices his friend Travis. They both have nick names at their school. James listens to music nonstop so he is known as Head Phones (HP) since he never takes out his head phones to his MP3, similar to his child-hood friend Travis who absolutely adores his guitar so he takes it every where with him so he is known as GuitarMan(GM). He doesn't bother to put it in a case, so he just keeps its on his back strapped tightly to him, sorta like a weapon. Ironic thing is he uses it as a weapon when need be.

Anyways Headphones walks up to GuitarMan and greets him with a firm pat on the back "Hey man, what's up?"

He nods and smiles "Not much. Hey did you get your short story done for English?" A moment passes as he blankly stares into his friends eyes.

"Uh..what?" GuitarMan shakes his head.

"Friday last week? said we had to write a short fictional story."

Headphones stood there for a minute with a open mouth smile and a blank stare he quickly started to panic as he flailed his arms around and yelling.

"AHHH HOLY CRAP, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Guitar man bursts out laughing as he stops HP from dying from a panic attack. He calmly spoke to his best friend.

"Dude don't worry, I knew you'd forget so I wrote mine and yours!"

He smiled and looked down waiting for the unrivaled affection from his friend. After a while he looks up and notices he's reading it over he stops and looks at him with a halfwit look on his face...

"DUDE I LOVE YOU!" he hugs Guitarman tightly GM hugs back

"Yea I know you do" he says smugly.

They start walking to their school which is only a quarter of a mile away from where they where standing as they pass the schools entrance they notice the rest of their friends and head to their first period class English.

Oh how HP was dreading this class. He hoped that hadn't noticed that it wasn't HP's handwriting on the story he handed in. GuitarMan looked behind him and thumbs up'd HP, who of smiled and thumbs up'd back but he was still worried so while was grading stories the class were supposed to read the book Donnie Darko and evaluate it as best as they could in their own words.

An hour or so passed and the clock let out an electric sounding ding to signal period change right Before HP left the room stopped him "Excuse me James? Could you come here?" he stopped dead in his tracks heart throbbing and regretfully turns around and makes his way to her desk and stutters to respond "Y-y-yes Mrs.S?" she looked up at him and takes her glasses off cause all English teacher need glasses for some odd reason anyways "Do you take me for a fool?" He's about to have a heart attack as he responds "no Ma'am.." she smiles putting her glasses back on and pats his face and looks him in the eyes "Then write your own damn story please." he sighs and hangs his head "yes maim. Is there a due date ma'am?" "Yes tomorrow before the school day ends" he scratches his head and nods "yes maim, right away" she excused him as he walked away and turned on his music. Walking to the beat of Dani California he bumps into a small figure and they both fall down he gets up and noticed he bumped into a Pretty young lady and immediately apologizes "oh my god, im so sorry!"

"oh my god, im so sorry!" they said this exact sentence at the same time and laughed. HP helped the poor thing up off the ground and gathered the things she had dropped and placed it on the bench he looked at her awkwardly and asked "don't you have a bag or something?"

She nodded no and picked up her things and introduced her self "Hello my name is Ai Fujiosa" she bows holding her books and papers "I'm from japan and I'm adjusting to American Highschool, the reason why I don't have a book bag is because I've been watching old American shows about highschool and the "cool" kids carry there books by hand" HP bursts out laughing he sits on the bench slapping his knee and collects himself still kinda giggling "sorry there hun but that was in the 80's." he sat there thinking and emptied out his bag, really all that was inside of it was some chewing gum a book of alchemy and some pencils. he stood up and took her stuff and stuffed it in the bag and handed it to her "here you can take mine."

she looked up at him not noticing how he looks.

-Ai's perspective-

He handed me his black and blue bag with my stuff inside confused I looked up at him to get a good look at his face. His chin was rounded unlike the rest of the boys here his golden brown hair swept across his forehead it was pretty long for a boy but I liked it ,his eyes are as blue as sapphire's themselves, his crooked smile fit his boyish charm very well yet there was a mystery to him. He shook his bag in front of me bent over at my eye level I caught my self starring at him, I shook my head and blushed deeply "S-sorry I was uh..spacing "

I looked away and grabbed the bag gently. "thank you" He smiled and said

"No problem at all Miss Fujiosa" my eyes opened wide in shock most boys make fun of my first and last name not only did he not make fun of it he pronounced it perfectly my cheeks still splashed with red he bent over again and took my hand and kissed it "he names James Dalton Hamilton but you can call me "HP"." I looked at him kissing my hand and nearly fainted... wait HP?

"What does HP stand for?" he smiled once again "HeadPhones" he pointed to his skull candy head set and said "I never take them off and another thing if im not engaged in conversation or listening to the teachers I am listening to music. now if you will excuse me I have to get over to eco science. "Wait let me walk with you, that's my next class"

I said with a smile running up to him.

-Back to Headphones-

Ai ran up to Headphones and clearly stated "wait let me walk withyou. Eco science is my next class to maybe we could sit together" HP looked away to think and looked back at Ai

"Yea I guess so, I mean you are pretty cute"

Her face became a dark red and HP laughed out loud and every one was looking at them walk together. HP opened the door with his foot rather than take his hands out of his warm pockets mind you it was snowing and very cold so he had no intention of doing anything with his hands unless the room was warm or he really had to get out of a room anyways he sat next to ai in second period very close to be in fact he wasn't hitting on her it was to let the creepers and guys who would use a cute girl like her for sexual means that HP will kick your ass if you even try. an hour or 2 passed as the clock made that electronic noise to change class. The door was jammed to get out of their room it was blocked with snow as you may not know eco science takes place outside the school in a portable room it would seem that it snowed pretty hard and has trapped them inside this portable a few people suggested that they climb out the windows but only three people would get out without getting hurt seeing as how it's a four foot drop from the window to the ground these people would include Guitarman, HP and some kid named Cody I think he was Australian but anyways instead of climbing out and catching people HP jumped out and guitar man threw his guitar at HP and jumped out as he caught it and handed his guitar back to him.

They raced off into the school building as fast as they could to find the grounds keeper to get some shovels they came back and freed their class mates and teacher after every one had left HP thought it would be a good idea to skip 4th period he hated P.E. cause when the coach wasn't looking some jack ass and his thugs would harrass HP, now don't go thinking that HP is a wuss or anything he was quite strong he just chooses not to fight which leads to people picking on him and other things like that anyways HP was hanging out in the boy bath room when 4 sweating guys came into have a circle jerk or something I highly doubt they came in to use the crapper at the same time they stopped and noticed hp on the ground in the corner listening to his music they pushed HP over and made fun of him for looking gay and that he's a fag and all those things you hear douche bag's say every time they talk to someone they don't like. the biggest one took his skull candy head set and snapped it in half and they laughed at him as he tried to put it back together he looked frantic and scared and he paused for a whole minute they stopped laughing and notice him stand up his head hanging the smallest pushed him and laughed

"What you gonna cry becau..." HP punched him so hard that blood splattered onto the wall the biggest one named Gunner laughed and looked at HP "what you gonna hit me too?" HP smiled and head butted the one next to him grabbed his head and slammed it into gunners crotch. gunner was on the ground writhing in pain and hp stomped on his chest and looked down at him with a cold dark stare and said "that head set was 80 dollars you pay me right now before I kick your ass" the biggest one cried a Lil and gave him his wallet, hp took the wallet and grabbed 125 dollars and through his wallet in the bathroom sink and headed to class. there was still 40 minutes left of class so he snuck into the boys locker room and changed quickly into shorts and a grey tank top and put on sneakers the teacher noticed him come out and yelled from a few feet away "Hamilton! go look for you thug friends I think they snuck off into the bathroom "Yes coach." he jogged his way to the bath room and saw them still on the ground and he noticed a pencil on the ground. this pencil didn't look to be like an average pencil the led at the tip was colored blue but the color of it when he wrote on a piece of paper was normal black other than that the entire pencil was red and felt like a mix of velvet and metal and it was a little heavier than normal pencils and it also said on the side.

"Promises are for the weak. Commitments are for the strong." he thought it over and put it in his pocket. HP was playing basketball at this point in class but he wasn't enjoying it since he couldn't listen to his music he sighed and drudged on with the rest of his day. He finally found his way home at the end of the day went up to his room exhausted and plopped himself on his bed and nearly fell asleep before he snapped his eyes right open and remembered he had to write that damn story he groaned and got up and sat down at his desk he reached into his pocket and remembered he took that pencil from the thugs in the bath room he shrugged it off and started writing about a fictional land where many different mythical creatures exist and such as he started writing he noticed he was falling into a trance before long his pencil was glowing different colors and he couldn't stop writing he tried reading what he was writing and saw a few key words; Land of Aaa, Heroine, cat, vampire, prince a bunch of other things soon in his mind he was having a panic attack he couldn't stop writing he was frantic at this point he noticed his hand slowly go into the paper he tried pulling it out and it just made him sink in faster he gained freedom over his neck and looked around and noticed his room was slowly melting but he felt perfectly cool he started screaming for help but no one came he did this for about 10 minutes before his arm was almost consumed by what ever magic was doing this. He eventually passed out and when he slept it felt like millions upon millions of years passed in the blink of an eye he saw time flow forward back wards, he saw dimensions be created and destroyed in a matter of minutes, space and time was nothing in this dream.

**And this is the end of my first chapter. Sorry for the big paragraphs, my Beta was lazy and to tired to focus. Please remember I am a new author, and so positive reviews will be helpful. Flames will not be helpful. R&R!**


End file.
